<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demut &amp; Neugierde by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193775">Demut &amp; Neugierde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mlb appreciation week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, it's set in the same time as pride and prejudice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Für jeden Schritt, den sie vorwärts geht, geht er einen zurück. Wenn sie still verbleibt, kommt er ihr näher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mlb appreciation week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demut &amp; Neugierde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>CN: Exekution (impliziert)</b><br/>  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ihre Blicke treffen sich, als sie am Fenster steht und versucht, über die höher gelegenen, umstehenden Häuser in den Sternen übersäten Himmel zu blicken. Er springt von Dach zu Dach und sieht so frei dabei aus, dass sie nicht umhin kommt, ihn dafür zu bewundern. Als sein Blick auf sie fällt und er bemerkt, dass sie ihn anstarrt, grinst er schelmisch und zwinkert ihr auffordernd zu. (Wozu er sie auffordert, weiß sie nicht, aber es veranlasst sie dazu, ihr Fenster, das bei zu schnellen Bewegungen dazu neigt, zu quietschen, leise zu öffnen und sie lehnt sich über die Fensterbank, auf der ein eingeschneiter Blumenkasten steht.)</p><p>Sie fröstelt in der kalten Januarluft, aber sie kann es nicht wagen, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. – Er springt auf ihr Dach und obwohl sie sich dreht und aus dem Fenster lehnt, kann sie ihn nicht mehr sehen. Verärgert zieht sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und wartet noch ein paar Minuten, aber er taucht nicht wieder auf.</p><p>Enttäuscht seufzend und mit rot gefrorenen Wangen begibt sie sich zurück in ihr kleines Zimmer und schließt das Fenster hinter sich.</p><p>(Eigentlich weiß sie gar nicht, was genau sie derartig enttäuscht. Sie kennt ihn doch gar nicht.)</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Es vergehen nur wenige Tage, dann sieht sie ihn wieder. Vollständig in schwarz gekleidet springt er wieder von Dach zu Dach; Bis er ohne Vorwarnung auf dem Giebel des gegenüberliegenden Hauses verharrt. Sie sieht ihn von ihrem Bett aus, springt auf und eilt, nachdem sie sich den Morgenmantel übergeworfen hat, zu ihrem Fenster. (Allein der Gedanken, dass er sie so sehen könnte, nur in ihrem Morgenmantel, macht, dass sie errötet.)</p><p>Sie reißt das Fenster auf und starrt in seine grün-leuchtenden Augen. (Wie kann sie aus dieser Entfernung nur seine Augen erkennen?)</p><p>Er zwinkert wieder so uneindeutig eindeutig. Dann verschwindet er.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Dann vergeht fast eine ganze Woche, bis sie seine springende Silhouette wiedersieht. Ihre Hände zucken an ihre Seite, um sie aus dem Bett hüpfen zu lassen, aber sie hält sich gerade noch zurück und bleibt liegen. (Wenn sie jetzt zum Fenster eilt, dann geht er nur wieder.)</p><p>Sie starrt mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm hinüber und als er nach ein paar Minuten immer noch regungslos dasitzt, wagt sie es doch, aufzustehen und (nun in ihren Morgenmantel gewandet) ans Fenster zu schleichen.</p><p>Durch die Scheibe starren sie sich weiter an, bis sie die Hand hebt und ihm vorsichtig winkt.</p><p>Er geht.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Knapp drei Wochen vergehen, in denen sie sich immer näher an ihn heran wagt, immer ein bisschen schneller, immer ein bisschen sicherer; Und jedes Mal bleibt er ein wenig länger; Legt den Kopf schief; Beugt sich ihr ein wenig entgegen; Lächelt ihr zu.</p><p>Schließlich traut sie sich nochmal, das Fenster zu öffnen. Er bleibt einfach sitzen und wartet auf ihren nächsten Zug. (<em>Ha!</em> Als ob sie die <em>geringste </em>Ahnung hätte, was sie tun sollte.)</p><p>Seine Hände hängen vom Giebel und er hat weiter den Kopf schräg gelegt, als ober sie etwas fragen wolle. Plötzlich springt er auf und rennt davon.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>(Einmal dachte sie, dass sie ihn <em>tagsüber </em>auf dem Markt gesehen hätte, aber sie schüttelt den Kopf über sich und ihre Dummheit; Als ob das tatsächlich er gewesen wäre. Die blonden Haare des jungen Mannes, dem sie in der Innenstadt begegnet war, waren kürzer und viel weicher aussehend gewesen als die ihres mysteriösen Unbekannten; Seine Kleidung sah edel aus und teurer als alles, was sich ein des Nachts von Dach zu Dach springender Vagabund leisten könnte. Sein omnipräsentes Lächeln war charmant, aber nicht so spitzbübisch und schelmisch.</p><p>Außerdem hatte ihre Maman gesagt, dass er der <em>Comte de Agreste</em> war.</p><p><em>Unmöglich.</em>)</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Es vergehen noch ein paar Wochen, bis sie sich endlich aus dem Fenster lehnen kann, ohne, dass er sofort Reißaus nimmt. Sie lächelt ihm zu – und er geht in die Hocke und landet mit einem Satz auf ihrem Dach. Für einen Moment fragt sie sich, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hat oder ob es etwas anderes gegeben hat, das ihn vertrieben hat; Sie kommt zu keinem Ergebnis.</p><p>Und plötzlich hangelt er sich vom Giebel herunter und taucht Stück für Stück in ihrem Fenstersturz auf. Sie macht einen unsicheren Schritt nach hinten und weiß nicht, was genau sie tun soll. (Da ist ein Mann. In ihrem Zimmer. Ein Mann, den sie nicht einmal kennt. Und sie ist nicht ordentlich gekleidet.)</p><p>Ihre Wangen werden heiß und sie schämt sich viel zu sehr.</p><p>Er greift nach ihrer Hand.</p><p>»Chat Noir«, sagt er, verbeugt sich vor ihr und küsst dabei ihren Handrücken, als wäre sie eine Frau von Adel. (Vor vierzehn Jahren hätte sie sich mit Sicherheit nicht gefreut, wie eine Frau von Stand behandelt zu werden. Für einen Moment schaudert ihr.)</p><p>Sie schweigt und er verharrt vor ihr, unter seinen blonden Haaren zur ihr hoch linsend, dann lächelt sie und antwortet: »Marinette.«</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>